


Too Strange, Too Wonderful

by unsweetpea



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, anguish, xiuhani
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4072486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsweetpea/pseuds/unsweetpea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I watched him fall in love with someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Strange, Too Wonderful

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by [this post](http://www.buzzfeed.com/kirstenking/watching-your-ex-fall-in-love-with-someone-else?bffb&utm_term=4ldqpgp#.xxrNOwwBQk). And it had so much angst in it so I thought I could do one.

I never thought that autumn could be such a cold season in Beijing. Or was it just me?

The memories from September were still fresh and hurting. Late night sneak-ins in your room, hours and hours of soccer marathons in which we were too lazy to finish, me adding too much creamer again in your coffee and stolen kisses backstage with the muffled screams of the crowd in the background.

It was all love and euphoria, until I made the decision. I made October such a hard month for you, for the group, for everyone, for me. I remember the look you had on your face when I told you about my choice. You said you were going to be alright and you would take care of them in my absence. But you didn’t notice yourself slipping away from me; I felt it slowly embrace me and I realized that the foundation of whatever we have built was now unsteady and wavering.

I came back home. It didn’t work out but you promised me _‘maybe someday’_.

And then it’s September again, but it’s a year after and I scrolled down and tormented myself. _I scrolled down, Minseok._

She was truly beautiful. I have never met her before but she looked like that kind of girl who’ll patiently wait for you at night after your schedule and not a single criticism will come out of her.

You had great chemistry in the show in which you were guests in 6 months ago. I watched her smile when you made that stupid face, _the one I fell for._

I watched her eyes sparkle in that interview where she was asked if you two kept in touch since then.

I watched her face flush so cutely when people asked what she thought about that selca of you and her that you posted in your re-established Instagram.

I watched how your friendship started to evolve into something much more than that.

And all the while, I felt myself drowning in anguish.

 _Poor Hani_ , I thought. _She doesn’t know her boyfriend promised me something._

 

And one more year passed and we’re back in the 9th month.

You were still with her and she was still with you. And she had been so strong when your fans attacked her with words even I wouldn’t be able to handle.

I wanted to hate her for who she is. I wanted to hate her hairstyle and how it complements yours all the time. I wanted to hate how she puts on her red lipstick and the thought of kiss marks on your cheeks and neck. I wanted to hate how she still smiled even after that one fan threw orange juice at her white and blue frock and when another called her a _bitch_ at the airport.

But I’d be lying if I said I did.

How could I?

How could I hate someone who loves you just as much?

 

A few more months down the road and I asked myself a question, _Do I still believe in your ‘maybe someday’_?

In some ways, I do. But in some ways, I also don’t want to. Because believing in it meant that I still loved you somehow. I don’t want to be that kind of person who clings on to vows and forever.

But I keep on scrolling, Minseok. Through articles, posts, through your Instagram and I see how different your life is now and I tried to compare it with before; when I still had you.

_What would have happened if I had never left?_

Would I be the one you’ll be posting about? Would the fans be glad that we finally confessed? Would I be holding you right now while you sleep instead of looking through my phone for updates about your life?

_Would the world have known our love story? The greatest love story ever told (at least for me, it is)._

I told myself _it’s never too late to try_. So I did.

I plucked up the courage to send you a message. It was just two words.

_Maybe someday?_

 

But Minseok, you’ve moved on.

And I haven’t.

I was still stuck somewhere. I was a different kind of happy, the kind I didn’t like.

I hope Hani doesn’t let you go and I hope you wouldn’t do anything to hurt her.

I hope she’ll be patient with you when you take too long to buy your shoes. I hope she knows you like eating chicken wings when you watch soccer in winter afternoons. I hope she cleans out her messy luggage because she knows how much that irritates you. I hope you get to travel a lot, fly in airplanes, unlike we did when we were still together.

I hope she’ll love you like I still do. But even more.

I loved you and I still do because you, Minseok, are just _too strange, too wonderful to hate; to forget._

But as I’ve said, you’ve moved on.

I found that out the very next day I sent you that message. You posted a photo of a mug of coffee with white sheets in the background; just like how I used to make you coffee in the morning and you drink it on your bed while I sing _Across The Universe_ in your arms.

You’ve moved on because you wrote,

because you said,

_Promises were made to be broken._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope no one gets the wrong idea and say I hate Hani :( I actually ship her with Minseok. And also, sorry because I kinda bullied her in this fic and sorry if I offended anyone.  
> SPREAD THE XIUHAN AND XIUHANI LOVE <3


End file.
